The Wonders of Fate
by Insane-About-Twilight
Summary: AU:Bella never lived in Phoenix, but in New York. She knew the Cullens until they suddenly left while she was in the end of her eighth grade year. So what happens when she goes to Forks, and three years later they look exactly the same?Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**_AU__(Alternate__ Universe) _Bella never lived in Phoenix. Instead, she and her mother lived in the sprawling city of New York. And she knew the Cullens, for they lived there until the end of Bella's eighth grade year. So what happens when she runs into them at Forks after she moves in with her father? What happens when she sees them, and they look exactly the same as they did three years ago? Let's find out!

-:-

**A/N - I thought I'd take a shot at this Fan Fic, since I've never seen this idea before, **

**so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own _Twilight_….But I'm saving up to buy it! So far I have $2.34 and a rubber band! I'm getting close, huh?!**

* * *

**The Wonders of Fate**

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this honey? I mean, you're going from the huge city of New York to the town of _Forks_." She said 'Forks' as if it was a disease or something. Like it was the last place she thought I'd want to be. She was right. But what she doesn't know can't hurt her.

"Yeah Mom. I'm positive. I'll be fine. I want to go, a lot." I reassured for what seemed to be the billionth time. I had said this lie so many times it almost sounded true. Only I could sense the tiny amount of falseness in my voice, and even that was probably just me being paranoid.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella. When I was only a few months old, my mother fled from the dreary, rainy, and gloomy town of Forks. And small. Very small. It was practically microscopic. Compared to New York City, it was the size of a mosquito. The high school there had less than four-hundred students in total, as opposed to my school in New York, which had at least eight-hundred students in my grade alone. And that was only one of the many high schools there.

Well, it was to Forks that I was now sending myself. I wanted my mother to be able to travel with her new husband, Phil. He was a minor league baseball player, and he traveled around a lot. I knew my mother would love to travel with him, but I was always standing in the way. Renée minus Bella equals free time and happiness with Phil. See? The equation was quite simple.

"I'm going to miss you Bella," my mother said, close to tears._Oh__ no! _I thought horrendously. She was going to bring in the waterworks, drowning me in guilt.

"Mom, please don't cry," I whispered, wiping an escaping tear from her face.

"I'm sorry. This is just going to take some getting used to, I guess. I'll really miss you, Bella, a lot."

"I'll miss you too, Mom," I said. I paused before speaking again. "Mom?" I asked.

"Yes?" she sniffled.

"I love you."

A faint smile appeared on her lips. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N - Well, there you have it. The first chapter of "The Wonders of Fate." I'll try to make other chapters longer, but first I want to know what my readers think! So do you want me to continue? If so, press the review button and leave a review!**

**Next chapter will be the plane ride (which'll probably be a total of three sentences long…) and her arrival to Forks. The Cullens will show up, if not next chapter, then the chapter after!**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**---Marie---**


	2. Chapter 2

**A****N**** - ****Wow****. More ****people ****need ****to ****review. ****Good**** news ****though, ****I**** updated! ****(So**** obviously.) ****Enjoy! ****And**** review!**

**Disclaimer: I own_ Twilight_. In fact, it's sitting on the table outside right now. :D**

* * *

I stumbled off the plane, glad the rides were over. Not one plane, but _two_ Absolute torture. I was never really one for flying. I truly hated it.

I met Charlie at the baggage claim, and he gave me a hug.

"Good to see you, Bells," he said as he helped me carry my bags to the cruiser.

Yep, a cruiser. My dad was the good, ol' police chief of the microscopic town of Forks. And now his ex-wife's daughter has come. School is going to be absolutely delightful, with me being the subject of gossip and everything.

I repressed a groan as I thought about that. Now I have to deal with both attention and actual school. Two things that I hate with a passion.

The car ride was pretty quiet. Neither Charlie nor I were really people for words.

"So," he said in an effort to make small talk. "Weather's nice."

I looked out the window. Rain, as usual. "Uh, sure," was my reply.

I looked at all the scenery. It was so green here. Too green. Back in New York City, the scenery was a bunch of buildings. There wasn't very much greenery there. That was good. Sometimes there could just be_ too_ much of that stuff.

"Hey, Bella?" Charlie asked apprehensively.

"Yeah?" was my all too basic reply.

"Um, well, I kinda found a car for you."

"Really? That'll save me some searching!" I exclaimed. Now I don't have to go car-hunting. I had been saving my money, which wasn't much, for transportation. I knew I would have to ask this, since, as I said, the money I had wasn't much. "How much is it?"

"Well, I, um, I bought it for you already," he admitted sheepishly.

I groaned. "Dad!" I scolded. He knew how much I hated it when people bout me things. "You didn't have to do that."

He smiled. "It's my gift to you. I want you to have the best time possible while you stay here." His want was vain. Like I could ever have a good time in Forks. Yeah, in my dreams.

"Thanks," I replied, remembering common courtesy. The ride was pretty much quiet after that.

Soon, we pulled into the driveway. I looked at the two-story house as memories of my visits here came flooding back to me. I then looked out the window, and sure enough, there was a car. A big, red truck, to be specific. It was really old, but it appeared to be very sturdy. I don't think a tank could take out that monster.

"Wow! Thanks, Dad!" I said with genuine enthusiasm as I threw my arms around him awkwardly, considering we were still in the car.

"Oh, uh, your welcome," he replied, a bit startled.

Now I wouldn't have to walk or ride with Charlie everywhere, which was good. I've learned that nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

Maybe, just maybe, tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N - See? I told you it would be longer. This isn't that much longer, but maybe that'll change when I get more reviews. MORE REVIEWS equals LONGER CHAPTERS+MORE UPDATES. Commit that equation to memory.**

_**Speaking of reviews, I got a good number of hits and alerts, but only four reviewers. Those four reviewers get a hug from…Esme! Because she's just so darn lovable. Esme, hand out candy canes and hugs to…**_

_**clumsy like bella ; School Librarian ; Mrs. Edward Anthony Mas Cullen ; ShinyThings6465**_

**Alrighty! Review! Edward and the Cullens will appear next chapter, so if you want to see them quicker, REVIEW!**

**---Marie---**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/****N**** - ****Sorry, I was out of town so I couldn't update. The good news is that this chapter is a lot longer. It might answer some of your questions, and possibly raise up new ones. Just PM me or state them in a review if you have any!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of it. Stephenie Meyer does. ALL characters belong to her. I was sad, though, to wake up on Christmas, and not find the rights to the book under the tree. I guess Santa thought I was naughty this year…**

* * *

After I was finished unpacking, I went downstairs for dinner. I was pretty hungry. I walked into the kitchen and found Charlie making eggs and bacon. 

"Hey Bells," he said cheerfully when I walked into the room. "You hungry?"

"Um, sure." I really was hungry. He set a plate down in front of me. I wanted to question his dinner choice, but I didn't want to be rude, so I kept my mouth shut.

"I know it's not much of a dinner, but it's all I really know how to make," he apologized. I may not have said anything, but I guess he saw it in my face. A scowl made its way onto it. I hate how I'm so easy to read.

"It's okay, but do you mind if I cook tomorrow?"

"Um," he said hesitantly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt," he gave in reluctantly.

"Great! Don't worry, Dad. I'm a good cook. But I think I might have to grocery shopping."

"Sure, the money's in the jar over there." He pointed to a jar in the corner of the kitchen labeled "FOOD MONEY."

"All right. Thanks, Dad."

That was basically the end of the conversation. I finished eating and washed the dishes before telling Charlie I was going to bed.

I headed upstairs and walked into my room. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

After a while, I heard myself sniffle, and realized I was crying. I wondered how long I had been crying. It didn't matter. I missed my home in New York. I missed the big city. I missed the way you couldn't hear the rain on the roof in our apartment building. I missed my mom. I even missed Phil.

I hated it here, and I've only been here for a few hours. I'm used to seeing a lot of buildings everywhere, and very little greenery. But here, _everything_ was green. My friends are all back in New York, all the way across the country. Everything I've come to know and love is over there, and not here.

After a while, I finally drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, I woke up to my alarm clock's blaring noise. I groaned and shut it off as I rolled over. Unfortunately, I had been on the very edge of the bed and was now on the floor. I groaned again and forced myself to get up. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom.

After a long, warm shower, I blow dried my hair and let it hang down. I slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a brown sweater. I glanced out the window only to find Charlie's cruiser gone. It had also started raining. Of course.

I went downstairs and grabbed a granola bar. I wasn't really hungry, so I just threw it into my bag, grabbed my raincoat, and headed out the door. It was raining harder than before, so I hurried to lock the front door and get into the dry truck.

As soon as I was in there, I started the car and jumped. It was_ really _loud. Oh, well. A truck this old can't be expected to be perfect. I turned up the heater and backed out the driveway.

The school was pretty easy to find. It was just off the highway. The only thing that tipped me off to the fact that it was a school was the sign in front.

I didn't know where to park, so I parked in front of the office. I figured I would move my truck later, when I knew where I was supposed to park. I walked into the office and up to the counter.

"Um, excuse me?" The lady at the desk looked up at the sound of my voice.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a very bored tone.

"I'm Isabella Swan." It felt weird to say. Back in New York, I went by Phil's last name, Dwyer, when my mother got remarried, and before that, I went by her maiden name, Higginbotham. Going by Swan was new for me.

"Oh! Hello, Isabella! How are you, dear?" I scowled mentally at her use of my full name. But outwardly, I smiled a small smile.

"I'm great, Ms.," I glanced at the nameplate sitting on her desk, "Cope. And you?"

"I'm wonderful, sweetheart! Thank you!" This lady was going to give me a headache with all her perkiness. It was too early to be perky.

She started going through a bunch of papers on her desk before finding what she was looking for. She handed me three sheets of paper.

"That's your schedule, a map of the school, and a slip to be signed by all of your teachers and brought back here by the end of the day. Let me show you the best routes to take to all your classes," she said as she reached for the papers again. She took out a highlighter and began highlighting the best routes to all my classes while talking to me. I didn't really hear what she was saying. I just nodded a lot.

"Are you all set?" she finally asked, looking back at me.

"Yes, thank you."

"All right, just remember to bring that slip back at the end of the day. Enjoy your time in Forks!" Yeah, like that was even _possible_, I thought sarcastically. I just nodded and smiled before heading out the door.

I ran back to my truck. Once inside, I noticed that other students were arriving. I slowly backed out and joined the line of cars before sliding smoothly into a spot. I then took out my map and schedule hoping to memorize them. I wouldn't want to have to walk around with them stuck in front of my nose all day.

Eventually, I looked at my watch and noticed that I should get to class. I quickly found Building 3 and headed inside, pausing at the door. I noticed a bunch of hooks with raincoats on them and hung mine up with them. I then walked up to the teacher and handed him the slip to sign. He directed me to a seat which was, thankfully, in the back of the classroom.

I looked at the reading list he had given me. As I glanced over the titles, I realized I had read them all before. This year was going to be easy, that much I could already tell. It would also be very boring.

At the end of the class, a boy, who I later found out was named Eric, leaned over the aisle to talk to me. He ended up walking me to my next class.

The rest of the morning pretty much passed by in the same fashion. In each class, some overly-helpful student would walk me to my next class. When it was time for lunch, I was invited to sit by some people, and accepted, more out of politeness than desire. I got into the line, but only got a soda. I wasn't very hungry. I was just nervous. And homesick.

I went to the table and sat with the person who invited me---whose name I could not remember---and some of her friends.

That's when I saw _them. _They were all so devastatingly beautiful. But that's not what kept me staring. They looked just like those people I had met in New York when I was in the eighth grade. But it couldn't be them---they were three and four years older than me. They should be in college now. Maybe they were relatives or something.

I remembered the family from New York because of their beauty. It's not easy to forget faces that look like that. I had seen some of them during my many run-ins at the hospital. I knew the boy, Edward, and his sister, Alice, the most. They were usually the ones there when Doctor Cullen was working. But I had never seen the blondes or the big guy. This kid was _huge_. Scary big.

They could not be the same people. It was impossible. Maybe they were relatives or something. They had to be relatives.

I decided to ask the girl next to me, just to see if they had the same last name. Maybe their dad had a brother.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl whose name I still could not remember. She looked up and followed my gaze to see who I was talking about.

"Oh, that's the Cullen family," she stated simply. Okay, now there was no question. They were related to the people I knew from New York.

"They don't look related." They didn't at all.

"They're not. They were all adopted.

"The blondes are the Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They're twins. They were adopted when they were eight, right after their parents died. Mrs. Cullen is their aunt or something like that. The big guy, Emmett Cullen, is dating Rosalie. And Jasper is dating Alice, the black-haired girl. And they _live_ together," she stated, her voice holding much shock.

Alice. That struck a chord.

"Their son, Edward, is the only one not dating anyone. Apparently, none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him."

Edward, that also struck a chord.

"So they all live with their adopted parents?" I asked, hoping to cover up some of the shock in my voice.

Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice. Yeah, Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme, or something like that."

Doctor Carlisle Cullen. That, too, struck a chord.

Suddenly, one of the boys, Edward, looked at me, his golden eyes frustrated. He probably didn't remember me, I never really talked to him. I just admired him from afar. I also looked a lot different than I did now when I was younger. I had braces, and my face still had it's childish roundness when I last saw them.

His probing eyes looked into mine, searching for something. I suddenly came to a horrible realization. I felt my eyes widen. These weren't relatives. No, these were the _same _people.

The Cullens were _exactly _the same. I felt horror move onto my face. But, _how_? What _were _they?!

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Just state any questions in a review and I will PM you the answer, or put it up on the next chapter!**

_**Speaking of reviews…I got nine last chapter! Whoo-hoo! So, my nine reviewers, you get a wonderfully wonderful bag of cookies! Yum! The hugs are from…Jasper! So, Jasper, hand out cookies and hugs to these nine reviewers:**_

_**clumsy like bella ; Em'sGirl23 ; I'm a future Cullen ; vampireshavemorefun ; Mrs. Edward Anthony Mas Cullen ; GrlWithoutAName ; maximumtrouble10 ; School Librarian ; Aida15**_

**Review! Can we try and get more? We got 9 this time…Can we get 10 next time? I deserve it…this was a really long chapter (Haha just kidding…but this chapter really was longer. I'll try and make all my chapters like this, and possibly longer...)**

**---Marie---**


	4. Chapter 4

**A****/N**** - I may not be able to update for a while after this because I have exams coming up, but I'll certainly try my best. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't understand the point of these things. It's called _Fan _Fiction for a reason. The reason: I DON'T OWN IT.**

* * *

I was, to say the least, shocked, horrified, and, most of all, _confused_. How were they looking exactly the same? How were they_still_ in high school? 

"Bella? Bella! Bella, snap out of it! What's wrong?" The girl next to me shouted, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"They're gorgeous, aren't they? Is that why you were so shocked?" Okay, that makes a good cover story.

"Uh, yeah."

The conversation taking place at the table went along lazily. I tried my best to pay attention, laughing and gasping at all the right places, but my mind was too preoccupied. I was busy thinking about _them_ again.

It just didn't make sense. After he met my eyes looking so frustrated, I looked away. I didn't look over again after that. I know it sounds stupid, but I was seriously _afraid_ of these people. If they look inhumanly beautiful and can make themselves look younger, or never age, or something like that, then I'm pretty sure I have every right to be afraid.

Before I knew it, it was time to go to biology. A nice, shy girl named Angela had the class with me, so she showed me where it was.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked out of nowhere. "At the mention of the Cullens, you looked truly horrified. You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to, but I just want to make sure you're okay."

This girl was sweet. She may be blunt when she asks a question, but at least she wasn't Miss Gossip Central like the other girl at the table. I could tell that I was going to like this girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I smiled at her.

She smiled back before heading to her seat. I went up to the teacher and handed him the slip to sign.

"Sit over there," he said while pointing behind me. I whirled around to see where he was pointing. When I saw, my eyes widened.

It was the only open seat in the classroom, but it was more than enough to terrify me. Sitting there, looking bored, was the never-aging, strange Edward Cullen. I gulped and started to walk slowly to the seat. When I sat down, I heard a velvet voice speak.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan" I looked over and saw him smiling at me, holding out his hand as if to shake mine.

I couldn't bring myself to answer, only to stare at him like an idiot trying to figure out if this truly was the same Edward Cullen.

As I continued to stare at him like I had mental issues, his smile faltered and he brought his hand back toward himself.

I quickly shook my head back and forth, trying to clear it. "Oh, uh sorry. Call me Bella," was my brilliant response.

"Okay, Bella. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought you looked like someone I've seen before." I noticed how his face hardened fractionally when I said this. Not enough for someone to notice unless they were paying attention.

'Oh," was all he said as he looked away.

_Good going, Bella, he probably thinks you have mental problems right now_, I thought to myself.

I shifted my hair a little, making a curtain between us. I could see how his hand clenched, sitting atop his leg as I did this. He looked at me, his black eyes piercing.

That's weird. I distinctly remember his eyes being a golden, topaz color at lunch. Maybe I was imagining things.

With a little effort, I was able to take my mind off the gorgeous god that was sitting beside me, and focus it on the lecture. It was stuff I had already taken before in New York, but I took careful notes anyway. It was a good distraction.

As soon as the bell rang, Edward Cullen was out of his seat and gone before any of the other students had even moved much.

What was _with_ him?

"Hi, you must be Isabella!" an extremely perky voice said as I was about to leave the biology room. I looked up and saw a blonde boy. What was with this town and its perkiness? It was really starting to get on my nerves. This was school. School and perk just do not mix.

"Bella," I corrected. "And you are…?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Mike! So, what class do you have next?!"

Yeah, definitely need to bring down the perk. "Gym," I replied sadly.

"Me too! I'll walk you there!"

He started to lead me to the gym. When we got there he went to the guys locker room and I went to find the teacher.

The teacher signed my slip and found me a uniform, but thankfully I didn't have to dress down today. I went to the bleachers and tried to do some homework…_tried_ being the key word.

My mind kept drifting back to the beautiful family that may or may not be the same as the one I knew in New York. I was really confused right now, and even that's an understatement.

Stupid beautiful people messing with my mind. Gr.

When gym was out, I ran to the office. Well, maybe not ran---I would've tripped if I tried to run. Long story short, I just blew out of gym. I wanted to finish at the office early so that I could go home. I wanted to escape this bizarre school, with it's never-aging and overly-perky students. And its gym. It was all enough to drive me mad.

In fact, I'm pretty sure I already _am_ mad. The fact that I think those students are the same ones as in New York just proves it. Maybe it's just a coincidence.

Yeah, not likely.

When I got to the truck, I jumped in and stepped on the gas. I had to go to the Thriftway, the only grocery store in town, to buy some groceries. I enjoyed my shopping. The Thriftway was shaped a lot like the one in New York, so I found everything easily, and I wasn't constantly reminded about my whereabouts.

I got home and started dinner. Unfortunately though, that only occupies the mind. My mind, once again, kept drifting back to the family, mostly the bronze-haired boy. His reaction as soon as I shifted my hair was so, so…_strange._ It was like he smelled something really sweet, but had to resist. I wasn't sure how to explain it. But I was sure that it definitely wasn't normal.

As I tossed and turned in bed that night, sleep evading me, I came to one conclusion. The Cullen family was not human.

* * *

**A/N - I wasn't sure if it was Thriftway or something else, so I hope I got it right!**

**Read this before you ask questions. It may answer some. If I get questions relating to this, tough luck:**  
**And the reason Edward tensed when Bella moved her hair was because her scent was blown towards him. She's still his_ cantante _in this fic. And he hardened at the mention of the fact that they looked familiar was because he was scared maybe she'd seen them before. It could have just been on vacation or something, he wasn't sure though. He's just a bit paranoid…and he has every right to be.**

_Alright guys! 12 reviews! Awesome! My dear reviewers, you get popcorn! So…Jacob…ew, never mind. Alice! Hand out hugs and popcorn to:_

_Mrs. Edward Anthony Mas Cullen ; fob-kh-luvr14 ; coolieofreak ; EC4me ; SingSongsAlong08 ; GrlWithoutAName ; Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo ; I'm a future Cullen ; twilightfanatic ; School Librarian ; clumsy like bella ; Prpurpledragon_

**Can we try for 13? Review! Press the button! It's lonely! (Don't forget the equation from last chapter!)**

**---Marie---**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/****N**** - Hey! Sorry it took so long…I had EXAMS! Some lines in this chapter might be similar to_Twilight_, so sorry about that! Oh, and I put EPOV in there TWICE so that you'll forgive me for not updating in so long :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer is the lucky duck here, not me.**

* * *

**(A/N - Edward Point Of View)**

"Carlisle, can I talk to you?" I asked my father figure in his office. I needed to talk to him about this girl, Bella Swan.

_Of course, what is it, Edward? You have my undivided attention._ He even sounded concerned in his mind.

"Well, you know about the new girl---"

He cut me off. _Isabella__ Swan?_

"Yes."

_What about her?_

"Well, I have to sit next to her in biology, but I don't know how. Her blood just smells so tempting. And her actions towards us are so weird."

_Aren't everyone's actions towards us weird?_

"Well, I guess. But they are usually just speechless because of our beauty. But at lunch, Jasper said her emotions were odd. They were a mix of horror, shock, and confusion."

_Wow, that is strange. _His mind began thinking of possibilities.

"And in biology, when I introduced myself, she just sat there. When I asked her what was wrong, her reply was, 'Yeah, I just thought you looked like someone I've seen before.'"

_Do you think it's a possibility that she recognizes us from somewhere before? Where did she move from?_

"New York. Wait, how could I not make the connection?! We were in New York before we came here!"

_Isabella, Isabella. Have I heard that name?_

"Don't call her Isabella to her face though. She hates that name. She likes to be called Bella."

_Bella! That's it! Bella Higginbotham!_

"Higginbotham? What kind of name is that?"

_I don't know, but several times this one accident prone girl named Isabella, Bella, Higginbotham had to visit the hospital there, in New York. Hmm…. What did she look like? She was fourteen the last I saw her. Brown hair, brown eyes. Her mother was Renée Higginbotham._

"Wasn't Charlie's ex-wife named Renée?"

_Do you think she's the same?_

I thought about it. It was very probable. My only reply was a shake of the head and, "We're in it deep this time."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(A/N - Bella Point of View)**

The next day I dreaded going to school again. Not only would I have to sit through boring classes relearning stuff I had already been taught in New York, but I would have to face the Cullens once again.

My face formed a scowl at the thought of it. I didn't want to do that. Now that I was positive that they were anything but human, treating them like humans was going to be difficult.

I got out of my truck and sighed. I began walking to my first period. English. Oh, the joy, I thought sarcastically.

I liked English, a lot, but I hated the fact that I wasn't learning anything new in this class. It was all books I had already read, analyzed, and reread. And now I would have to do it again.

As I was walking to class. I heard a voice behind me. "Bella!"

I whirled around and found that one blonde kid calling me. What was his name? Matthew, Mark, Michael…. Oh yeah! Michael, Mike. Duh.

"Hey Mike," I said after he got closer.

"Bella, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow?" He turned it into a question at the end. He sounded so hopeful. I felt bad for him, standing there, a smile on his face, his hope in vain.

"Oh, uh, no thanks Mike."

"Oh, okay," I watched as his face fell.

"See you around."

"Yeah, see you," he said sulking away. He looked like a little kid who got his favorite toy taken away. I watched him go before something caught my eye.

There, leaning against his shiny, silver Volvo, was Edward Cullen, staring at me intently. It's like he heard my conversation with Mike and was trying to figure out why I said no to the most popular guy at school.

I just stood there, like a deer caught in headlights staring at him. With some effort I finally broke away from his gaze and continued my journey to first period.

I went through the rest of the morning trying to figure out the bizarre look Edward Cullen kept giving me. It was like he was trying to figure me out, as I was with him.

At lunch, after I got in line, I followed Jessica to a table. On our way, Mike steered us in the direction of his table. I just followed in a daze.

I sat at lunch and began picking at my food, not really hungry. I looked up and scanned the cafeteria. In the corner, I saw them again. The inhumanly beautiful family was sitting there and not eating. The youngest Cullen was staring at me.

He was looking at me very intently, as he was this morning. I just stared back, unable to move, before looking down, a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

I refused to look in his direction for the rest of the lunch hour.

Avoiding him was something different entirely. I would have to see him again, talk to him like I knew nothing. It was inevitable.

I went to biology and took my seat. I heard clearly when the chair next to me moved, the sound of a velvet voice soon following.

"Hello, Bella. How are you today?"

I looked at him and tried my best to make my smile appear genuine. "I'm good, thanks. How are you?" I tacked on the last part remembering common courtesy.

"Very pleasant, thank you." He smiled a breathtaking smile and I smiled in return. Only I'm sure mine turned out to be more of a grimace.

"So, why'd you move from New York?" He was trying to make small talk, that much I could tell. But he was so blunt. Was everyone here like that? Blunt and/or perky?

"It's complicated," was my only reply.

"I can keep up." Why was he so interested in my life? Unless my suspicions were true. Was he trying to figure out the same thing I was? If we really had had any contact in New York?

"Well, my mother got remarried last September. His name is Phil, Phil Dwyer. He plays ball for a living, but he doesn't play really well. Strictly minor league. Anyway, he moves around a lot, and I can tell my mother is sad when he goes. She wants to go with him. The equation is simple. You have Phil, Renée, and Bella. Phil goes on a trip, Renée is sad. Take out Bella, Renée goes with him. The result, Renée is happy."

I tried summing it all up with a math equation, but I think I just made things sound more complex.

"So your mother, Renée, sent you here?"

"No, I sent myself."

"Why?"

"I told you, my mother's happiness."

"But doesn't it make you unhappy?"

"Does it matter? As long as she's happy, I'm happy."

"You really love her." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. A lot."

"You miss her." Another statement.

I looked down. "Yes," I whispered softly, thankful my voice didn't break.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

I just nodded, afraid to speak. I really did miss Renée. I missed her a lot.

Thankfully, the teacher walked in. I went over the conversation with Edward again and again in my head.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(A/N - Edward Point of View)**

I went over the conversation with Bella again and again. Carlisle said her name used to be Higginbotham, not Dwyer. But her mother got remarried. And her mother's name was Renée.

I slowly pieced the pieces of the puzzle together. This is the same Bella. It has to be. Did she recognize us? She has to. Her actions and feelings towards us shows it.

But that means…

The fate of the Cullen family was now in the hands of a mere human.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you liked it! Review and let me know!**

_14 Reviews! Alright! So reviewers, you et some yummy cheesecake, along with hugs from…Carlisle! Okay Carlisle, hand out hugs and cheesecake to:_

_School Librarian ; clumsy like bella ; Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo ; I'm a future Cullen ; UnapologeticXApathy ; SingSongsAlong08 ; EC4me ; smileon ; twilightfanatic ; XxLostinmyemotionsxX ; GrlWithoutAName ; Prpurpledragon ; coolieofreak ; WishMyBloodSang_

**I had 14 reviews for the last chapter, but I have more than twice that much alerts. Can we get more reviews? Please? Let's try and see how many we get!**

**Review! I need constructive criticism!**

**---Marie---**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/****N**** - I know it's short, sorry! I am suffering from writer's block. And I decided it better to give you something short now then nothing at all. Isn't that the favorable option? Okay, reading time!**

**(By the way, this chapter may help explain stuff! Mainly a filler, but it will prove to be important later on.)**

**Disclaimer - These are really annoying. I wonder what would happen if I wrote that I did own_ Twilight_…. Oh well, not going to find out! I own nothing!**

* * *

**(A/N-Bella Point of View)**

What was I going to do? This was becoming very difficult to deal with. How could a simple being do this to me? He just baffles my mind. How does he confuse me like that? That was the question. The answer, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

After that fateful conversation in biology, I left the classroom as soon as possible, without turning back. I went to gym class and dressed in a daze. I was still going over the conversation in my head. But as soon as they placed me on the basketball court, I had to divert my attention to maintaining my balance and not hurting anyone, including myself.

When I got home, all I could think of was the conversation. As much as I tried not to think about it, it just kept creeping back to me. I groaned in frustration.

I began to wonder about how he was able to read me so well. Then I remembered an instant a few years ago, when I was with my mom. It was the first time she revealed her abilities of reading me so well.

_-:- FLASHBACK -:-_

_My mom and I were sitting in the emergency room. I was in the fifth grade, and this was my first time visiting the hospital since the new doctor began working there. Most people wouldn't usually know about a new doctor in a city this big, but I did. I visited the hospital pretty frequently. I, unfortunately, was very clumsy._

_I had tripped down the stairs at our apartment building and I had probably broken my arm. It hurt so badly, but I didn't want to show it. I had wanted to try and stay strong._

"_Bella," my mother spoke. "are you all right?"_

_I just nodded in response, for fear of bursting into tears. My arm hurt terribly._

"_Bella, I know it's hurting. Don't be afraid to show emotion. Just let it out."_

_I just stared at her, disbelief coloring my features. "How did you…?" I trailed off, hoping she would understand what I was trying to ask her._

_Her reply was a laugh, followed by, "Oh, Bella. You're so easy to read sometimes." She paused before adding, "My open book."_

_I scowled. I didn't like the fact that she could read me so easily. There were some things I would have rather kept to myself---emotions especially._

_She laughed again at the look on my face._

_At precisely that moment, the most beautiful boy strode out of the main emergency room doors, followed by a small, pixie-like girl. The boy had hair of a strange, bronze color, and his eyes were a striking gold. The girl had the same eyes, but her hair was black as the night, and cut very short, sticking up in many places. The second they stepped foot into the room, I froze. I couldn't even breathe, for fear that the beautiful people would vanish._

_I vaguely wondered why they would be in the emergency room. They didn't look like anything was wrong with them. In fact, they looked as flawless as could be._

_All too soon, they were gone, and my name was called to go in and see the doctor._

"_All right, Bella. Let's go and get your arm fixed," my mom said enthusiastically. I just nodded and followed her into the room, my mind still on the gorgeous pair._

"_Isabella Higginbotham?" the doctor questioned, his face hiding behind a clipboard._

"_Yes."_

_He removed the clipboard and I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping open. He looked like a movie star! What was with this hospital and beautiful people?_

"_I'm Doctor Cullen. Let's see that arm of yours!" I just nodded and held my arm, out._

"_So, Isabella---"_

_I cut him off before he could complete his sentence. "Please, call me Bella."_

"_All right then, Bella. How did you break your arm?" he asked._

_I blushed and answered with a meek, "I fell down the stairs."_

_He let out a chuckle. "Is that normal for you?"_

_My blush became at least three shades darker. I didn't answer. Then, I noticed the color of his eyes. They were the same, strange golden color that the other two kids had. _

"_Are you related to the two kids that just walked out of here?" I blurted without thinking. A new blush crept onto my face. I usually wasn't so straightforward. Maybe I just wanted him to stop questioning me about my klutziness. Yeah, that's it._

_The doctor let out a chuckle. "Yes, they're my adopted children, Alice and Edward."_

"_Oh. Do you have any other kids?"_

"_Yes. My wife, Esme, and I have a total of five adopted kids. Two fraternal twins, a boy and a girl, and another one. A big, burly, curly-haired boy." He let out a chuckle. I couldn't help but feel that I was missing out on some kind of inside joke that only he and his family knew._

"_Oh. That's really cool. Must be nice living in a big family." I always wished I had a sibling._

"_It's the best."_

_I let the subject drop. I just wanted him to fix my arm so that I could get out of here. I was quiet until he was finished with his task, and I was finally able to escape._

_-:- END FLASHBACK -:-_

Wow. I had never realized before now that the first time I had seen him was the same day my mother first referred to me as her open book. Two significant things happened that same day. Two very fateful things. Fate…

Fate is a strange thing. Was I put on this Earth to find out the secret of the mysterious Cullens? And if so, what was I to do with it once it was discovered?

I knew one thing for sure. My destiny was now intertwined with the Cullen family.

The Cullens would play a crucial role in my future, my fate, and my destiny.

* * *

**A/N - How did you like it?**

_Reviewers! I absolutely love reviewers! You all get some Fererro Rochers (spelling?)! Those things taste awesome. They will be passed out by the one and only…Emmett! (Just make sure he doesn't crush you….) Emmett, hand out Fererro Rochers and hugs to the following 13 reviewers:_

_Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Virgo ; Voldemorts heiress ; School Librarian ; SingSongsAlong08 ; alwaysgone ; coolieofreak ; angstar54 ; I'm a future Cullen ; fob-kh-luvr14 ; GrlWithoutAName ; WishMyBloodSang ; Dark-Wiccan-Goddess ; clumsy like bella_

**13 Reviews? Only? You know, I have more than 3 times that many alerts. Review! I need to know what you think! Please?**

**Thanks!**

**---Marie---**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Hey, I know it's short, but my computer's tping program isn't working, and I have no idea why. I am now using Word Pad which never catches any mistake I make, so that's why it so short. The less mistakes the better :D.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own **_**Twilight**_**? I'm flattered. You're wrong. Bye. (I don't own it.)**

* * *

After thinking about it over and over, I had finally come to a conclusion. It didn't matter to me what they were. It didn't matter one bit. But I wasn't going to sit around and pretend that I've never seen them before when I have. 

Edward and Alice were only fourteen or fifteen years old when I first saw them. They were freshmen, and nothing more. So how is it that now, seven years later, he is still seventeen? It was very illogical, and I could not come up with a solution.

I shook my head. How is it that, of all the people in the world, I'm the one who gets stuck in this situation? Of course it would be me. Life hates me.

But knowing they're not human changes a lot. I wasn't going to play along with their act. That would be a form of lying. I hate lying, so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it. I decided that it would be easier to confront only one of them. So Edward it is. Tomorrow, biology class. I made my decision, and there's no turning back.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day at school, I stuck to my decision and confronted Edward in biology.

I walked into class and wasn't at all surprised to see him sitting there quietly, the seat by him open and waiting for me. I took a deep breath before setting my books on the table and sitting down. I turned to face him. "Hello, Edward."

"Hello, Bella. How are you?"

"Good, thank you. And you?" This sure was one polite non-human.

"Good."

"Edward, I-" I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this. What if--although I highly doubted it--my suspicions were wrong?

He seemed to get impatient for he spoke in the middle of my mind-war. "Yes?"

I took another deep breath and attempted to steady my breathing. I decided to do this. I would do this. "Edward, I know that I might sound crazy for saying this," I began slowly, "but I know something about you and your family." He stiffened as I said the last part.

"What are you talking about?" I could see through his calm facade.

"Edward, you're not human."

He scoffed. "And what, may I ask, has convinced you of this?"

"Because when I was in fifth grade, you were in ninth. When I was in eighth grade you were in twelfth. In those years, Doctor Carlisle Cullen was _my_ doctor. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm very clumsy and visited the hospital more times than I'd like to admit. All the nurses knew me by name."

"And what makes you so certain that we're the same people?" He was still trying to fight the inevitable.

"Edward, I may be only human, but I'm not a complete dimwit you know. I've seen you with my own eyes. And don't try telling me that I need to go see an eye doctor. You can't get away with it."

"What all of a sudden makes you so interested in my life? You know nothing," he snapped back. But I wasn't even fazed. I expected this type of behavior from him. But I did think about his question. Why _was _I so interested? I mean, what made him so special? I guess I would try to say as much of the truth as I could.

"Because. Knowing you're not human and acting like you are is a form of lying, and I hate to lie. There better be a good reason I'm doing so."

"What, so you can go tell my family's life story to the world? Ruin everything we built?!" So that's what it was about. I'm just glad he was admitting that I was right.

"Well, first of all, you just admitted that I was right. Another thing, I'm not going to tell anybody."

"Then why do you care?"

"I already told you. I hate to lie."

"You're lying right now. We both know there's more." He caught me.

I sighed. "And, as weird as it may sound, in all honesty, I feel like all of our fates are now intertwined."

His face softened a bit as he thought about my answer. "I think you're right."

Ah, the mysterious wonders of fate.

* * *

**A/N - I know it's short. Author's note at top explains why.**

_**Greetings reviewers! I only got 11 this time :(. Can I go for 15? I mean, come on! I have more than four times 11 alerts!**_

Last reviewers, you get cake! _**(That's because I just came from a birthday party. They pushed me in the pool! Now I'm sick. All my clothes were on and the water was freezing. But that was fun, right Marina, Tina, Martina? Haha, we should get pushed in freezing cold water more often!) **_Anyway, enough of my ranting. Hugs from...Bella!

SingSongsAlong08 ; magicvamp ; evil is just easier ; clumsy like bella ; I'm a future Cullen ; WishMyBloodSang ; FOREVER WITH MY NOSE IN A BOOK ; shel2304 ; School Librarian ; MidnightWritter ; GrlWithoutAName

**Please review! Your opinions are vital! (Remember the equation? More reviews equals longer chapters!)**

**---Marie---**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/****N**** - So sorry for not updating! But good news, my typing program works again! I would've updated quicker if I got more reviews, you know. Hint, hint. Besides I had writer's block (worst excuse, I know).**

**Disclaimer: Okay, this is getting REALLY old. I DON'T own it.**

* * *

**(A/N - Edward Point of View)**

I was shocked at myself. My idiocy just admitted to Bella that we really were anything but human. I confirmed any suspicions she had. I had the tendency to say stupid things when I got mad. I really needed to control my anger issues

So far, the only person who knew about it was Alice because she had a vision. I would tell Carlisle soon enough, but I didn't want to tell the others. Luckily, Alice had been completely chill about the entire ordeal. She had been too occupied with being annoying about another vision she had and wasn't telling me about. I had tried to force it out of her, but it didn't work.

"Come on, Alice! Please?!"

"Wow, Edward. I didn't think you'd sink to the level of begging!" Oh, goodness. I was begging her! What is wrong with me?

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and tried again. "Alice, tell me now!" I demanded.

"Now you're ordering me?" she asked with a hurt look on her face.

"Alice!" This was really bugging me.

_You'll know soon enough! _she sang in her mind.

It had been getting to me. I knew it wasn't anything horrible, but making me suffer in this anxiousness was just plain cruel.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

In school the next day, I was surprised that Bella wasn't playing twenty questions with me, or demanding to know what we really were. She just sat in her seat, greeted me, and doodled in her notebook while looking deep in thought the entire time. I don't think she even noticed that she drew seven pairs of eyes staring out at her from a forest. She was very artistic. She also had an imaginative mind.

A part of me wanted to tell her what we really were, and I had no idea why. Another part of me was arguing that, technically, it wasn't my secret to tell. If I told her about myself, she would know about the entire family. As much as I didn't want to, I would have to talk to them about this.

When the bell rang, she seemed very surprised. I don't think she heard a word the teacher said during the lecture. She just shook off the shock, packed up, and went off to gym class in a daze. She seemed very annoyed that Mike Newton was following her with an idiotic smile on his face.

I kept thinking about that last sentence she said yesterday. She seemed reluctant, but she said it anyway. If I were human, I probably would have thought she was some kind of weirdo.

_"And, as weird as it may sound, in all honesty, I feel like all of our fates are now intertwined."_

Yes, Bella. Indeed, our fates were now and forever intertwined.

**(A/N - Bella Point of View)**

"Hello, Edward," I said as I sat in my seat in biology class.

"Hello," was his simple reply. His voice sounded somewhat strained. If one looked carefully into his eyes, it could be seen that he was warring with himself. About what, I knew not. I decided to leave him alone today, and not bother him with my lousy questions.

In my head, I toyed around with my findings from yesterday. A microscopic amount of questions had been answered in comparison to how many had been raised. I now knew that he was not human. But he never did tell me what he really was. He was, logically, very reluctant to do so.

I made a mental list of my findings. His eyes changed colors, he never ate, he was inhumanly beautiful, he was extremely pale, and he didn't age. I couldn't think of anything that fit that description. As hard as I thought, I only drew blanks.

Something else from yesterday's conversation was getting to me though. I knew that I had actually held back a little when he asked me why I was so interested in his life. The truth was, he was just interesting. Yes, I hated to lie, and yes, I did feel that our fates were intertwined. But I also knew there was more. New feelings for him were arising, and I wasn't sure what these feelings were.

I felt such a curiosity and wonder around him. But there was also something else, something which I couldn't place. And I couldn't seem to drown these feelings and get rid of them. I tried to ignore them, but that didn't work either. I simply had to work with what I was feeling and figure out what it was on my own.

When the bell rang I was surprised. Was class really over already? Neither he nor I had spoken throughout the entire class. I shook off my surprise and packed up the rest of my stuff.

As I got up to go to gym class, Mike walked up to me. "Hey, Bella! Want to walk to gym together?" he questioned enthusiastically. He looked so excited.

As much as I wanted to just shout, "No!" and run away as quickly as I could, I just shrugged and continued walking.

Gym was completely horrible. I couldn't focus on anything I was doing, which resulted in me tripping over my own feet every five minutes. Luckily, no one else got hurt.

When gym was over, I got in my truck and drove home. When I arrived, I was completely surprised and utterly speechless at what I saw.

* * *

**A/N - I honestly don't know what she sees yet. Ideas, please? If I get a really good one, next chapter is dedicated to you!**

Guess who loves reviewers? That's right, me! So, Dove chocolate bars (yum), and hugs from…Angela! Hugs and chocolate to the following reviewers: fob-kh-luvr14 ; Simply Fantastic ; School Librarian ; Jasper's number one fan ; BellaRoseXoXo ; abercrombiegrl15 ; shel2304 ; TheMalfoyLady ; Hey-Hay13 ; Mrs. Edward Anthony Mas Cullen ; Night Owl 303 ; Me likey Jazzy ; magic vamp (who's computer wouldn't let review :D)

**Thanks! But (technically, I'm counting the last one), that's only 13 reviews. I have more than four times that many alerts. (Who can guess the exact number?)**

**Review!**

**---Marie---**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - This chapter is dedicated to I'm a future Cullen, for her suggestion with the ambulance! Thanks! This story has more than broken 4,000 hits, almost 5,000! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but, sadly, it was not one of my birthday presents. :(**

* * *

_When gym was over, I got in my truck and drove home. When I arrived, I was completely surprised and utterly speechless at what saw._

There, in my driveway, was a big, white ambulance, red and blue flashing lights and all. My shock quickly turned into fear. I jumped out of my truck and went as quickly as I could and ran to the ambulance, happily not tripping.

"What's going on?" I asked in fear.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" a police asked me. I knew he worked at the station with Charlie, but I didn't know his name.

I only nodded in fear that my voice would crack.

"Well your father said he would run home quickly because he forgot something. I agreed to cover his post. I started worrying after about half an hour, since it's only a ten-minute drive from the station. After forty-five minutes, I finally decided that I would come see if everything's okay. I found Charlie on the floor, unconscious, and quickly dialed an ambulance. The ambulance is about to leave for the hospital, do you want to go with them?"

I nodded quickly and jumped in. I thought about what the officer said. Why was Charlie on the floor? What made him unconscious? Most importantly, would he be okay? 

All of these questions ran through my mind as I tried to piece everything together. When we got to the hospital, the paramedics all jumped out to wheel him into the hospital through the emergency doors.

A nurse came up to me and spoke with an authoritative voice. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait in the waiting room. Go down that hall, turn left, go through the double doors, and you'll find yourself in the waiting room."

I only nodded and began following her directions. _Down the hall, turn left, through the double doors, _I repeated in my head. 

As I entered the waiting room, worry began to take over me again. I really hoped Charlie would be okay. But, what if he wasn't? What would I do? I would probably have to move in with Mom and Phil again. 

Thoughts like these plagued my mind for the next short while. I hadn't realized that I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, my jaw almost dropped. 

I found a gorgeous man walking up to me. He looked very young, maybe in his early twenties. Mid-twenties at highest. He looked like a movie-star. He had blonde hair and those same golden eyes that I had seen so many times at school.

I internally gasped as recognition flooded my body. Doctor Cullen. I carefully composed my face before he reached me. As soon as he did, he began to speak.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan. I'm Doctor Cullen," he said as he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Hello," I said as politely as I could while taking his hand and shaking it. "What's wrong with Charlie?" I asked. I didn't need him to start stalling. I needed him to get straight to the point.

"Well," he said with a carefully composed face. I braced myself to hear his verdict.

* * *

**A/N - Help! I need to know if I should kill Charlie off the story. If so, then Bella will move in with the Cullens because they'll offer her a place. Then she'll find out. So let me know. I'm open to new suggestions! If I do use a new suggestion, next chapter is dedicated to you!**

Wow! 19 reviews!That excites me. So reviewers, you get a hug from, (dun dun duh DUH!) Edward! And, he's handing out this yummy banana flambé with cheesecake and ice cream dessert that I had last week. Edward, hand out hugs and those desserts to… :)

BellaRoseXoXo ; Mrs. Edward Anthony Mas Cullen ; MidnightWritter ; Me likey Jazzy ; Simply Fantastic ; FOREVER WITH MY NOSE IN A BOOK ; derangedangst ; d4ni3ll3 ; EdwardCullensOneTrueLove ; coolieofreak ; Yesterdays Girl19 ; bounce.like.a.Tigger ; Blaz-Grl ; magic vamp ; shel2304 ; screaming the profanity xo ; I'm a future Cullen ; clumsy like bella ; edward'shappyending

Thanks everyone! And an extra thanks to the five of you who suggested stuff!

**Unfortunately, I have well more than three times that many alerts. So review! Besides, I need to know what to do. See ya!**

**---Marie---**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - I updated! I'm ashamed. I've had this chapter written for a while, and I'm just now posting it. Sorry! Expect another update within the month! (If you review!) **

**Oh, and we've more than broken 6,000 hits! Go you!**

**Disclaimer: I am SO over these. Don't own **_**Twilight.**_** Go find Stephenie Meyer, the REAL genius.**

* * *

"Isabella, Charlie's going to be fine." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Call me Bella, please. What happened to him?"

"Well, a few years ago he was shot on the job. He can be pretty stubborn and didn't want you and your mother to worry, so, against everyone's wishes, he didn't tell you. He also refused to wear the brace around his leg to help it heal properly, and he went back to work much sooner than he should have."

Wow. I never knew Charlie was shot. How could he keep something like this away from us?

"How was he shot?" I asked Dr. Cullen.

"A thief was on the run from Seattle. All the officers in every city around it were alerted and many set up traps. Unfortunately, he came here, to Forks, and the police in Seattle failed to notify us that he was armed. Your father ended up suffering the blow and was shot twice in the right leg."

"So why is that affecting him now? Wasn't it a few years ago?"

"Yes. As I mentioned, however, your father can be quite stubborn and did not follow doctor's orders the way he should have. It appears that while he was going down the stairs, his leg sort of gave out in the middle and he hit his head, knocking him unconscious."

"Oh my gosh. Is he alright?"

"Fortunately, yes. We have no idea why the leg didn't give up sooner, but it did now. He may lose all privileges of walking on his right leg if he goes back to work right away. He has to keep off his leg and keep a brace on it for now. I guess it's going to be your job to make sure that he doesn't put any weight on it."

I simply nodded at this. I couldn't believe all this information I was finding out. I wonder if I should tell Renée. I really hope Charlie doesn't hate me if I do.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't see what looked like a nurse go up to Doctor Cullen and tell him something quietly. Soon after, it was his voice that pulled me out of my trance. "Your father woke up a few minutes ago, Bella. Would you like to go see him?"

Again, I simply nodded my head. I didn't trust my voice right now.

"Alright, follow me." I got up and walked behind Doctor Cullen down the halls. I kept my eyes focused on the ground. I hated hospitals and didn't really want to look into the rooms. Who knew what kinds of things I'd see? Besides, it's better if I _don't_ trip.

"We're here," Doctor Cullen announced gently. I lifted my head to look at him. "Thank you," I whispered.

"No problem," he replied quietly, while offering a small smile which I returned.

I hesitated before going into the room. I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hi, Dad," I said quietly as I closed the door. His face snapped over to me and his dark brown eyes locked with mine.

"Hey, Bells."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, I guess."

An awkward silence hung in the air. I looked away from Charlie and finally asked the question that had been on my mind. "Why didn't you tell us, Dad?"

"I didn't want you guys to worry."

"Why didn't you listen to the doctors?"

"I didn't want you to find out."

"So this is much better? I get home from school and see you, unconscious, might I add, being loaded into an ambulance. Is the worry I've been feeling for the past few hours much better? I didn't know what happened, and I didn't know what to think! What was I supposed to do, Dad?! What?!"

My voice got louder as I ranted on and on. I could feel the angry tears, also mixed in with the sadness I felt for him not telling us, stinging my eyes, threatening to spill at any moment.

"Dad, I thought you were--" I couldn't even complete the sentence. I closed my eyes and allowed the moisture to flow as I turned away and ran.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Charlie call.

But I didn't stop. I just kept going. I was in such a vulnerable state right now. Charlie didn't need me yelling at him right now. He didn't need to see my fear, anger, and sadness spilling down my face as one. And I didn't need to see him strapped to a hospital bed.

Everything in me was just threatening to explode. I ran out the hospital doors and straight into the forest. I didn't care where I was going. I just needed to get away. I tripped over something and just stayed on the floor. I couldn't move.

What was wrong with me? I'm never like this. I'm never so vulnerable. I never act like this. Just the thought that I could've lost my father was enough to put me over the edge. What if it was a heart attack, or a stroke? What if it was something much worse than a bullet wound?

And there was the fact that Charlie might lose the use of his right leg completely. That would be very bad.

The thing with the Cullens was also contributing to my breakdown, although barely. That thing had been annoying me for a while now. But Charlie's sudden trip to the hospital was enough to break me down.

I didn't know how long I had been there. I was on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest while allowing the tears to flow freely down my face. It had begun to rain while I was out here, and now I was soaked.

I stood up and wiped my face. I was embarrassed about my behavior in the hospital and I wanted to go back and apologize to Charlie.

There was just one problem. I didn't know which way "back" was. I was lost in the trees. Make that two problems--it was getting dark out. Really dark.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of me.

"Hello," the person almost purred. It was a deep, male voice. Something told me that this was a bad situation that I was in right now. Something told me to get away from the person standing in front of me.

But I couldn't move. I was frozen in this position.

"My, my. You smell," he stopped to breathe in, "absolutely delicious."

* * *

**A/N - My, my, am I evil, or what! Review, and the next chapter shall come within the next week or two if I get a lot. Who shall save her, _if _anyone? Any original ideas that I like get a chapter dedicated to them! :D **

Speaking of reviews…. Reviewers, yummy Gatorade for you, because I just had a stomach virus and lived off Gatorade. I drank it red. And food repulsed me. I felt like a vampire. A vegetarian one. :) Hugs from Jasper! Jasper, hand out Gatorade (red) and hugs to:

Musicormisery4105 ; Kaylee1038 ; oxIrishBella14xo ; Hopelessly-Devoted-To-Edward ; BellaRoseXoXo ; xilaberry ; Me likey Jazzy ; derangedangst ; MidnightWritter ; I'm a future Cullen ; NewMoonLover ; FOREVER WITH MY NOSE IN A BOOK ; lasting illusion ; edward'shappyending ; Mrs. Edward Anthony Mas Cullen ; magicvamp ; Rosalie-Hale-is-my-idol ; PrincessSolaria ; marianna14 ; DaniCullen12** ; **Notasausage** . Last chapter had 21 reviews! Can we beat it? It's up to you!  
**

**I have almost 4 times that many alerts. And I'm averaging about 700 hits per chapter. And I get only 21 reviews? That's sad. Let's beat that!  
**

**Review! I'm in desperate need of constructive criticism!**

**--Marie--**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Hey everyone! This is just a much-needed author's note, not a chapter. Sorry! Don't report me for abuse!**

**  
No updates.… Reason 1  
**

**I just want you all to know that I am going out of town for the next three weeks and I won't be able to update until I come back. I'm currently working on the next chapter and hope to have it up as soon as I come back.**

**  
No updates... Reason 2**

**By the way, I am disappointed in the drop in the number of reviews. Even when I come back, if I don't at least come close to the number of reviews the last chapter had, then no update. Sorry!**

**  
What are you waiting for? Go review the last chapter!!**

**  
THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WILL BE DELETED AND REPLACED WITH A CHAPTER WHEN I COME BACK (if I get my reviews)!!**

**  
Thanks, and sorry for the inconvenience. I know, it sucks.**

**  
--Marie--**


End file.
